


Podfic: Fade to Silver by furiosity

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:furiosityBeta: pingridSummary: Four years ago, Draco Malfoy disappeared from the wizarding world. This is the story of what happened after that.Character(s)/Pairing(s): Harry/DracoRating: PGWarnings: NoneLength: 01:10:00
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Podfic: Fade to Silver by furiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade to Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659818) by furiosity. 



> Furiosity kindly granted permission for me to excise the more graphic paragraph towards the end of the fic, which originally caused this fic to be rated R. If you are missing the hot stuff, please check out the original text.  
> Music: "Meds" by Placebo, from the album Meds, 2006.

[Fade to Silver - Archived on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GmpG9OPgM34DSU1Kk5US12PGQS1enhAc/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
